The 1500 Investigators (Death Note)
Summary A tatic used by the media to draw Kira out. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-B Name: Varies '''(Can do by many names, as they're 1500 of them) '''Origin: Death Note Gender: Varies ' '''Age: Varies ' 'Classification: FBI Investigators, Propaganda ' 'Powers and Abilities: '''Non-Existent Physiology (None of the investigators exist ), Resistance to Death Manipulation, Durability Negation, Limited Disease Manipulation, One Hit Kill and Limited Fate Manipulation (Kira is incapable of killing the Investigators), Immortality (Type 8, is a plot by the media and thus should exist so long as the Media exists), Intangibility And Non-Corporeal Negation (Given that L isn't potrayed as having any superpowers, it is logical to assume that the 1500 Agents would scale to L in terms of abilities. L is capable of scaring away Ryuk with a tennis ball hit, implying that it would of done damage to him. Ryuk is incapable of being damaged by physical means and is an extension of the Death Note, which explains how you can only see Ryuk if you come into contact with the Death Note, suggesting that his true form isn't the form that exists now. Which is the exact definition for Non-Corporeal. Furthermore, Ryuk didn't even try to dodge Bullets, suggesting that he doesn't dodge attacks that won't hurt him. This means that L would've actually hurt Ryuk, which would bypass his Non-Corporeality and Intangibility), Conceptual Manipulation (Given that L isn't potrayed as having any superpowers, it is logical to assume that the 1500 agents should scale to L hax-wise. L is capable of damaging Light Yagami, and it's stated that a world without Light "would be dark". This means that L is the embodiment of Light, and thus L being capable of hurting a concept would be Conceptual Manipulation), Logic Manipulation (Given that L isn't potrayed as having superpowers, it is logical to assume that the agents should scale to him hax-wise. Despite being a diabetic basement dweller, L is capable of contending with Light on more than one occasion, who's an athletic high schooler. This is a logical impossibility, and so L doing it would grant him Logic Manipulation, and the 1500 agents scale for the reasons layed out earlier), Telepathy (Given that L and Light aren't potrayed as having any superpowers besides the Death Note that Light posseses, it's logical to say that they scale to the 1500 investigators. Both L and Light have telepathy, and so the 1500 investigators should by default) 'Attack Potency: Multiverse Level '(An Apple contains an entire parallel world within it, notice how the background of the Apple is different than when Light is holding the apple, suggesting it's not merely a reflection, but that there's an entire universe within it. An average apple is around 70 grams, and the average mass of a human is around 70 kilograms, meaning that an average investigator is already 1,000 times Universal+. Since the difference between Universal+ and Multi-Universal is merely 2 times (Given that Multi-Universal's baseline is just destroying two universes. A lot of people have a common misconception that in order to be 2-C you have to destroy the space between them, but that doesn't make space. You can destroy any two objects without destroying the space between them, so in reality being 1,000 times Universal+ is multi-universal). But given that this is a profile of the 1500 investigators, we simply multiply the value by 1500 and conclude that the 1500 investigators when composited are 1.5 million times Universal, which is well into the Multiversal+ range Further proof comes from the fact that Ryuk takes the place of God in the picture, implying that Ryuk is God. God was the creator of the universe, which would scale back to L and the others given that L is capable of harming Ryuk with a tennis ball, although this is far weaker compared to the multiverse level feat.) 'Speed: Immesurable '(Due to the fact that an Apple contains an entire world in it, it's logical to say that an Apple exists in the fourth dimension. Given that Light and the others are capable of eating the apples, that means that the characters of Death Note exists along that plane. Immesurable speed characters can move along the fourth dimensional plane, meaning characters who exist in the fourth dimensional plane are immesurable in speed, which would mean the Investigators are also immesurable) 'Lifting Strength: Immesurable ' 'Striking Strength: Multiversal Durability: Multiversal '(An Apple contains an entire parallel world within it, notice how the background of the Apple is different than when Light is holding the apple, suggesting it's not merely a reflection, but that there's an entire universe within it. An average apple is around 70 grams, and the average mass of a human is around 70 kilograms, meaning that an average investigator is already 1,000 times Universal+. Since the difference between Universal+ and Multi-Universal is merely 2 times (Given that Multi-Universal's baseline is just destroying two universes. A lot of people have a common misconception that in order to be 2-C you have to destroy the space between them, but that doesn't make space. You can destroy any two objects without destroying the space between them, so in reality being 1,000 times Universal+ is multi-universal). But given that this is a profile of the 1500 investigators, we simply multiply the value by 1500 and conclude that the 1500 investigators when composited are 1.5 million times Universal, which is well into the Multiversal+ range Further proof comes from the fact that Ryuk takes the place of God in the picture, implying that Ryuk is God. God was the creator of the universe, which would scale back to L and the others given that L is capable of harming Ryuk with a tennis ball, and since Durability by default scales to AP, L should scale to durability although this is far weaker compared to the multiverse level feat.) '''Stamina: Varies ' 'Range: Standard Melee Range ' 'Standard Equipment: Varies ' 'Intelligence: Varies, '''at least '''Above Average ' '''Weaknesses: '''Varies, Non-Existent Physiology prevents them from affecting the real world Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 2 Category:Death Note